Employees' Rumors
by City'sKitty
Summary: Anzu is working for Seto Kaiba as a very low class employee, and going to college. What happens when lucky employees listen into an argument between Seto and Anzu? Will the argument turn to a large disaster? SxAx? UnOfficially closing this fic,READ ANYWAY
1. Unexpected Item

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Anzu brushed the artifact softly with her paintbrush. It was a beauty that Kaiba found it by accident. She chuckled as she recalled him tripping over the scroll and landing on the dirty sand floor. It was funny to her especially since it wasn't really part of Kaiba's 'nature' to do something like that. She sighed and got back to work, she had so called homework that Kaiba _gladly_ gave her to do. It was a papyrus scroll that was torn at some edges but not badly. These were Kaiba's exact words out of his rude mouth, "Mazaki, I want you to re-polish this artifact and transcript to English." He gave her an amusing smile and added sarcastically, "I know you can easily do this... especially since you're so _good _at reading Egyptian." Anzu hated him for his rudeness, his obsessions over Duel Monsters, and worst of all she hated his good looks.

Every one hated him, but sadly she likes him to some extent. He may be a jerk but he is quite caring if you get at him in a specific way. Her office room was cozy and warm but the fuzziness could spoil the artifact. She got out of her chair and walked to her air conditioner manual remote. (A/N: That's a mouth full. And it took me about two minutes to think of it.) She cranked it to fifty degrees and grabbed her jacket from her chair. She sat back at her desk while placing her jacket on.

The little dancing symbols caught her attention again, showing their beautifully written art. She thought, 'I never thought these Egyptians could be so good at written complicated stuff like this.' A knock on her door surprised her by a little bit as she turned to look at the person. A man with a black suit and sunglasses bowed sternly and said, "Mr. Kaiba calls you for business." Anzu sighed and said, "Okay, whatever. I'm coming." She was definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone especially Kaiba. Roland, the guy in the black suit, nodded and closed the door. After two minutes Anzu reluctantly walked out of her office. Since Kaiba was a big CEO, he was on the fifty-fifth floor, and he was hard to get through in means if you're just a worthless employee. Anzu thought mumbled bitterly, "I should so get a promotion." She was out of her office and ventured off to the elevator...

Ryou stretched slowly as his bones began to crack from cramps. He was getting older by the second even if it wasn't **that** noticeable. He was in his room doing his report for the Tokyo University. So far he had written about 14 pages and he has 6 more to go. "What a bummer," Ryou said to himself after he reached for a clean sheet of paper, "Anzu has her job to do and still has that report not finished yet. If I was in her small shoes I would quit the job and finish it." He sighed. Today is a very long day for him. He looked at the room he was sharing with Anzu and focused on her dark purple comforters, that weren't all too neat. He chuckled to himself and remembered how he woke her up...

_"Anzu wake up!" Ryou said purposely loud. She was going to be late for work, as usual. Anzu was snuggling beautifully in her bed. He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed softly not wanting her to jump out of her sleep. He rubbed at least a minute before she opened her sleepy eyes. She looked up and Ryou and asked, "What's wrong? Are we having classes today?" _(A/N: They have a dorm and they luckily share the same place so don't be confuse that their boyfriend and girlfriend... ')_ Ryou shook his head and said with his rather sarcastic brit accent, "Your late for work." Anzu eyes boggled and she stared at him slowly coming out of her bed. Anzu still was locked into his eyes, "What? I'm late for... WORK!" Anzu jumped up and looked at her alarm clock. Her beautiful azure eyes looked dangerously questioned his mind. Than Anzu broke, finally getting the words to sink into her, "Oh damn! Kaiba is going to fire me!"_

Ryou could tell that Anzu had second thoughts about her going to her job. Sadly, she ignored them. Ryou folded his arms and thought, 'What a jerk. Kaiba could have at least given her a better shift.' He frowned madly. Kaiba had more time with Anzu even though he doesn't even notice her. Ryou was Anzu friend, so he shouldn't be mad. He could talk to her all the time and ask her out for some coffee or something and she wouldn't refuse. That were his thought ofAnzu and what he thought she thought of him, "Pure irresistible." He said quite loudly. Than realization went through his mind. The stupid report...

Anzu waited patiently in the elevator. She folded her arms when the elevator stopped for someone on the twenty-fifth floor. It was a man with red hair and about the same age as Anzu, 20. He looked at her and smiled, it was warm and heavenly. Anzu smiled back but more vague. She wasn't in the mood for a conversation with someone else.

Silence went through the elevator which was driving Damian nuts! He knew Anzu heard of her very close relationship with Kaiba. His boss. He took a daring glimpse at her just to see her beauty. Brown hair, azure eyes, slender body, well rounded. Damian held in his sigh and tried hiding his red face. 'What am I doing? I have to ask her out before Kaiba even has any interest in her!' He chuckled, "Like that's ever going to happen." He covered his mouth when he realized he said it out loud.

Anzu looked at Damian and quickly drew her attention back to the glowing numbers. 'What the heck is he thinking? Must be a true statement going through his head.' The glowing numbers climbing higher and higher finally reached to her destination, 55. 'What a glorious number to behold.' Anzu thought sarcastically. Of all thefloors Seto Kaiba had to be on the highest one. 'Like he's that important.' Anzu smirked, knowing she'll regret it. A force grabbed her hand sending her back into the elevator. Damian, again. His face was a little pink and yet embarrassed, "Anzu I need to talk to you." Anzu let go of his grasp and said hastily, "Well get out of the elevator! I need to see Kaiba." Anzu grabbed his hand making him turn scarlet and pulled him out. The elevator door closed, and left Anzu and Damian in a very quiet hallway.

"So what do you need to talk about Damian?" Her voice soft, and understanding. Damian paused for a minute trying to remember what he was going to say. 'Work dammit! Think...oh yeah...Anzu...' He looked at the ground and said quickly, "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithmelikeadate." He held in his breathe and wished gratefully that he could just crawl in the corner and weep. Anzu eyes went wide for a second. Not trying to embarrass the man she asked slowly, "Did you just ask me out on a date?" Damian nodded foolishly. Slowly Anzu gather herself up to think about the offer. And she had to go to Kaiba's office... Anzu began, "Damian, I would like-,"

#Anzu Mazaki please come to the Fifty-fifth floor. Your needed.#

Anzu rolled her eyes and looked at the blushing man. "Damian look if I see you around, I'll tell you what the answer is...," She frowned a little and continued, "Just let me think about it." Without wasting time Anzu tore away from the Damian's presents and ran down the vacant yet lovely hallway. Blue carpets and pictures of landscapes...

Damian watched her retreating figure and sighed. Than he looked up at the ceiling and yelled dramatically, "Damn you, announcer! I will get you for this!"

Anzu ran past a few employees who were gently sipping coffee as if they had the time in the world. Anzu stopped slid past a man in clutches and a monkey...wait a minute, a monkey? Anzu turned her head and looked back while still running, she didn't see a-

SMACK!

Anzu fell back her skirt flying everywhere revealing personal clothing. With a large, 'UF', Anzu landed on her butt. Her skirt showing a little too much skin and some pink underwear. Muttering foreign language to herself she looked up at the large statue standing before her. Well at least, she thought it was a statue. Hesitantly she asked, "Kaiba?"

Yes indeed it was the famous, CEO Seto Kaiba, owner of a large company, and large pride. The brunette, with dark blue eyes, and a stone face of emotional seriousness. Wearing his all too famous, long white trench coat and matching black dressed top and dressed pants. His famous icon for the company shining brightly near his heart. Anzu still didn't notice her inappropriate state and so she just sat there. The employees all around watching the whole scene stared behind fake trees, and desks, even each other to witness such rarity. Seto took a quick scan of her clothes, red strapless shirt with a white jacket over it. A white skirt showing too much skin and well, er, pink underwear, with tanned shin boots and red knees socks. Seto stared at her well toned and slender legs, so alluring-, "Mazaki get off the floor." He growled, impatiently. He took one last glance at her face, not her legs, and walked past her resuming what he was doing. Anzu got up slowly and quickly as it was shown the skirt covered her personal. Anzu straighten her jacket and skirt, still oblivious what Kaiba had seen. Ah, pink underwear, what a sight to behold. Anzu scampered looked around and waved at the hiding employees, "Wish me luck!"

The employees gasped and started talking among themselves finally agreeing that Kaiba wanted her here for getting laid. What a jerk. (A/N: And what a perverted mind. You damn employees:o)

Anzu caught up with Seto and tugged at his arm playfully, "What's wrong with you? Your face is very red." Seto hissed, "And why exactly are you taking so long on giving me that artifact? I gave it to you yesterday and I expect it to be handed in today." His voice still full of jerkiness. Anzu sighed and said, "Yeah I know, Kaiba, but I just started it today! I'm still in my last year of college and I need to-" Seto quickened his pace, making her jog next to him, "Mazaki that is no excuse!" He stopped abruptly and faced her completely. His handsome face and cool ice eyes burned with rage. "Do you want to get paid or not! I'm the boss and I tell you when to come or not! I tell you what to do and what you can not do! I'm in charge here, Mazaki!" Anzu nearly fell back with the force of anger Kaiba was producing. She grimaced. Anzu huffed, "Well ssssoooorrrryyyyy, all mighty boss." The sarcasm coloring a little bit in her tone. Seto growled and continued walking to his office. Anzu screamed after him, "I thought you wanted me for a deeper conversation than this! You can't just yell at me and think I'll coward down in fear! I know you well Kaiba!"

The employees hushed each other as they heard Kaiba's outburst, "Do you want to get paid or not! I'm the boss and I tell you when to come or not! I tell you what to do and what you can not do! I'm in charge here, Mazaki!" They took that the wrong way. One of them whispered, "Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba? Does he really need to have her to disguise herself as an employee just to calm down his needs? How low can he get?" Another whispered back, "I don't think Anzu's a toy he can mess with easily. There must be something more to it." Than they heard Anzu cry, "I thought you wanted me for a deeper conversation than this! You can't just yell at me and think I'll coward down in fear! I know you well Kaiba!" Everyone gasps. That was it. They had everything they thought they needed to find out the secret behind those two. Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki are actually and ITEM!

Oh geez this is getting way out of hand! I wasn't actually expecting this to happen...' Hey but if you think this is good than give me a sweet high five! and the reward would be a next chapter!yahooo!O and please review

Also I thank the people who reviewed my other story, Beyond Repair, it was one of those days when it just flowed out of me and I just had to type it down! Hehehehe


	2. Invitation To Dinner

Disclaimer: Don't worry I'll call the Yu-Gi-Oh creators to hand it over…(called seconds later) well so far all they did was cuss me out…so I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh….sigh

**Employees' rumors**

Anzu opened the door of her dorm, irritating physical distress shown prominently. Ryou looked up from his desk and smiled warmly, "Hey, Anzu. Why'd you come back so early?" The question was completely forgotten as soon as she dropped her bags, walked to her side of the room and threw herself onto her bed. She groaned loudly, not trying to get attention but something else more effective. Ryou stared at her opened door for a minute, until he finally got up from his chair and maneuvered to her bedroom.

"Anzu, you okay?" his British accent full of concern and worry. He looked at her back and pulled back an urge to trace her back bone with his hands. Anzu groaned again and muffled, "I dum no rio I kot imvo u fig-"

Ryou cut her off and asked, "Could you move your face from the pillow…I can't exactly hear what you're saying, Anzu." Anzu rolled over to her back and had her arms outstretched in a 'T' position. Her jacket was ruffled slightly, along with her skirt which was dangerously high. She sighed and said, closing her eyes, "I don't know Ryou…I got into a fight with Kaiba, and the employees kept staring at me as if I am the most dishonorable girl in the city of Domino. Also to add a little cherry on the top, the Kaiba Squad at the lounge room kept staring as if I was the luckiest girl on earth. Now I'm really starting to hate cherries…" Her voice was full of tiredness and nothing more than to fall into a deep slumber. Ryou placed his concern look on and asked, "What kind of fight?"

Anzu told him everything. The slightest detail never missed, causing Ryou to nod with whatever knowledge he had. Finally, when Anzu was finished she notion him to sit down next to her with a small grim smile. Ryou agreed swiftly as he sat down loving the company of her warmth. She asked, "So how am I supposed to solve this?"

Ryou looked at her azure eyes and stared into those light pools of warmth, swiftly he took her hand into his, startling her a little. He breathed, completely ignoring the question, "Anzu…I've been wondering." He grew near to her face, smiling desirable. Anzu's breathe became short, her heart quickened and her minded raced with questions, 'What is he going to do? What is he going to do? Oh my gosh, I hope I know what he's going to do…' He stopped from advancing and smiled toothy, "You want to go out for dinner, and discuss how your going to fit the report in your schedule?"

Anzu nearly fell back with disappointment and embarrassment. She blushed lightly, as a smile crept on her thin lips. She whispered, "Sure, Ryou." He smiled brightly, getting up and releasing his hand from hers. He got up from her bed and headed for the mahogany door. Reaching for the doorknob he called behind his back, "Okay then, you have 20 minutes to get ready!" He closed the door behind him leaving her alone in her room.

She stared at the door clutching her hand a little, her heart was beating like horse hoofs. She inhaled and thought briefly, 'Why is my heart beating like theirs no tomorrow?" She exhaled and thought again. 'Geez, I definitely need to stop eating egg salad, especially if it's going to make my heart act like this.' (A/N: she is so slow…')

**Meanwhile**

Seto pinched his upper nose, irritation rising from within him. The employee stammered, "Mr. Kaiba, sir…I …I mean we have been wonder…wondering what was the…um…commotion about…within the …um… last hour, with the new… um…employee Mazaki Anzu." He bowed his head slightly trying to become as small as possible to reduce the damage that was going to be caused through out his small mind. Seto growled still pinching his nose, "The commotion that came between the low employee has nothing to deal with your work, now does it?" The employee squeezed his eyes shut and squealed, "No Mr. Kaiba…" Kaiba let go of his grip and looked at the man's disgustingly bald head (A/N: No offense to all those dads and men out there with bald heads!) he smirked irritably, "And will you get paid by just standing there?" The man shook his head violently and whispered, "No- no Mr. Kaiba…" Kaiba look turned fierce while he bellowed, "Than get out of my office, you dimwit!" Without hesitation the man scrambled out of the office like a retreating dog.

Kaiba groaned as he leaned back against his black roller chair. He closed his eyes and thought briefly, 'All because of Mazaki, everyone is thinking all this trash and nonsense about us. The thought of me and her together is against the odds of surviving against a tornado. Like you could survive that…' He breathed in deeply, thinking about what had happen today. Coffee, firing, yelling, Mokuba, Mazaki, pink under wear… Seto jumped from his relax position and searched the room quickly, before he whispered fiercely,

"Damn pink underwear!"

Hiya! Sorry it wasn't as long as my first chapter…I really apologize bow bow now I feel so bad…sigh

Anyway thanks for the reviews you guys! I love u all so much! O and give me a batch of cookies, and ill give you another chapter(gosh itsounds like im bribing you)…I really like how this story is going so far… and don't worry in the next chapter the employees will be do something badgiving Seto to go on the edge and Anzu to think differently about him o and Damian will be in the next chappie…what about Ryou? Waaaaa I love you too Ryou! Again thanks for the reviews! Muah muah

City's Kitty -


	3. Dinner With Ryou

Disclaimer: After I wrote my second chapter and downloaded it to the website, a call to me was giving, sadly, another person cussed me out about trying to think of owning Yu-Gi-Oh…sigh

**Employees' Rumors: Dinner with Ryou**

Looking at herself in the mirror, she constantly disapproved of all her clothes she had in her closet. Tomorrow was going to be: back to studying for exams and what not. She might as well let this be a good dinner, and conversation. Anzu stared at her plain white top, with a gay butterfly on it. 'Why the hell did I keep this as clothing?' she thought angrily. A knock on her door made her jump as she screamed, "Yes!"

Ryou paused a second and asked quietly, "Anzu, are you done? I'm finish dressing." Ryou wore pleasant black pants with a white long sleeved shirt, and a black sleeveless jacket. His white hair and pale face went well with the outfit, including since it'll be dark once they get there.

Anzu called back, "Just give me a minute." After a few minutes, ten to be exact, she finally picked out a flared jeans, with a red shirt sleeves that said, 'Absentminded Syndrome'. Over that she grabbed a jean jacket. She opened the door, only to find Ryou pulling on his shoes. She smiled and said, "I'm ready!"

Damian walked the streets of Domino having his hands in his gray jacket pocket. Occasionally he would flick his head back to move his red hair from his green eyes. He sighed thoughtfully and mumbled, "Anzu told me she'll give me the answer…but when?" He sighed again only dismissing all his hopes of actually having a girlfriend to begin with. He's the only employee who doesn't know about the rumors spreading about Anzu and Kaiba. For his sake, that would be a good thing. He continued walking still trying to sort out is feelings and maybe figure out how is future is going to be.

His feet made him venture off to the new restaurant that opened near a month ago. It had tables and metal chairs, with dark green umbrellas to block out the sun. But tonight, it had no sun neither anything to keep shade from, just the bright moon that glowed in the dark blue sky. He sat in one of the tables to the far corner of the building, having the view of all the vacant tables that glowed from the moon. He sighed and rested his head on the table saying, "I just have to wait…" One of the waitresses noticed him and swiftly moved towards him with her note pad in her hand asking, "Excuse me, sir, do you wish for anything at the moment? A drink perhaps?" Damian waved his hand away and groaning lightly.

Anzu pulled her hands behind her back and admired the beauty of the moon above her. Walking along side Ryou as if a couple, never seem to occur to her yet. All she saw in him was a strange friend…that had an attitude of pure generosity. Anzu sighed and looked back down to the concrete floor, she asked in not at all in wonderment, "So where exactly are we going for dinner, Ryou?"

Ryou looked at her and said casually, "Where going to the new restaurant that was built at least a month ago. They say they have fewer costumers at dawn…so we might as well come at night just to have some quiet and less attention." He smiled cheerfully and continued on, "Plus, you have the report to do two days from now…including your job." He disgusted saying the word job because he never did like her going out somewhere that he wasn't involved in. It was like he was her secret boyfriend that Anzu and everyone else didn't know about.

They finally reached the restaurant, noticing nobody here at the moment except for gossiping waitresses. (Ryou didn't see Damian…) He first pulled out a chair for her and motioned her to sit down. After on doing so Ryou sat down across from her and sighed. Anzu fiddled with her fingers and asked, "So Ryou, how am I supposed to reschedule my whole entire day without missing anything? I mean I have dance lessons, the job with Kaiba, and school at campus. Is there some sort of specific way?" No interest on the topic she placed her fist to her chin and waited for a reply. Ryou sniffed slightly and answered, "Well, obviously we have teachings every day 7 hours on weekdays, and 2 hours on weekends. Kaiba's shift to you is 3 hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Tuesday so-"

"Excuse me, sir and madam; what would you like to have from our special?" Anzu and Ryou both looked up to the patient waitress, surprise faces shown on them. Anzu sighed and looked back out onto the road. Her life wasn't getting anywhere. Ryou ordered a pizza just for something to snack on. He turned back to Anzu and looked at her slightly. The way the moonlight was casting on her brown hair, made it looks so silky and pure. "Anzu…" he breathed slightly. She turned to him, waiting for his continuation. He shook his head and replied, "Shall we continue are discussion?" Anzu rested her head on the table and waved him, "Yeah Ryou…do what ever you want."

Next Morning…

Anzu wondered the halls of the school, humming slightly because of her happy mood. Yesterday night was hilarious, and she didn't take anything seriously.

"_Excuse me mister'? Do you wish on giving your wife a chocolate cake, for an anniversary?" The French waitress asked, in patience. Ryou went red like a cherry. Nervously he waved his hands in front of him, "Whoa! No nothing like that…were just friends!"_ _Anzu pouted and looked up with her eyes gleaming, "No, don't believe him were a couple. Anyways I always wanted some chocolate cake!" Ryou eyes went wide his face even more red. Anzu grinned back at him, while the waitress walked off to the building. Ryou looked away and asked, "I didn't know we were a couple. I thought we were just friends?" Anzu smiled and whispered, "Indeed we are just friends…but I wanted some chocolate cake, right after my two servings of pizza!"_

Anzu chuckled and walked to her class. Her new schedule now was, go t her classes until the end of the period…set off to her so wonderful job…than homework. Easy doing. Anzu smiled triumphal as she stomped off into the room.

Kaiba Corporation…

Stretching her arms toward the ceiling she yawned and began typing again. An hour ago she finished her interpretations on the scroll. Kaiba seemed a little off, as if he had a lot of things on his mind. 'I mean obviously a CEO would have a lot of things to think about. Like little brothers, and maybe even a girlfriend…' Anzu snorted keeping herself from laughing like a complete idiot. She whispered breathing in slowly, "Like that would ever happen!" A sudden knock on her door made her spill her coffee on the desk making her curse loudly. She grabbed a paper towel and quickly wiped it off. The door opened, she threw her trash away and turned back at her computer pretending to act as if she was doing something. A rough voice ordered cruelly, "Mazaki, stop pretending…you look like a fool."

Anzu spun around and looked wide eye at her intruder. She gasped, "Kaiba!" He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "I didn't know you were that much of a fan. I guess I turn you on every time you look at me, eh Mazaki." Anzu mumbled, "Bastard."

One of the next door employees heard Anzu's sudden gasp, after that HIS name. As quick as air she slid, to her tape recorder, than to the wall divider and listen into the conversation. "I guess I turn you on every time you look at me, eh Mazaki." The employee's mouth gaped as she listens in more, while turning the recorder on.

"What do you want, Kaiba. I already have things to worry about other than you." She huffed. Kaiba smirked and said, "Well than I thought after that argument you just gave up on me. It seems the Anzu Mazaki has a fetish over me." Anzu stood up and yelled, "What the hell! Why the heck would you think…? I would never have some sexually desire for anything on your body!" That made Kaiba chuckle, a chuckle of: You are the most strangest and unattractive girl I have ever witness!

The employees in the lounge room heard the yell of Anzu. What did she do now? They all huddled in their partners cubicles listening to their conversation. Some of them even tried to use each other to see from a bird's eye view. (A/N: Nosey people. I hate you all!) Seto smirks faded when she finally huffed, "What do you want?" His face grew into a frown when he felt someone stare, yet he didn't dare look up.

The employee lady employee all known as, Geri, listened in savoring all the information she could milk out of this conversation. If she even cruel enough, she'll take the tape and broadcast it out to the whole world, or city! She rubbed her hands together and kept listening in. 'Oh this is going to be juicy!'

Seto waved her away and said, "Nothing really. Since, it's out of the ordinary for me going into a low class employee's office…I want you to come in my office for official duty." Demanding tone made her squirm. Anzu rubbed her eyes and leaned back into the chair, "I hate you Kaiba. I honestly do. What are you trying to lure me into?" Kaiba's eye brows rose up and asked, "What am I luring you into, Mazaki?" Kaiba's own question made everyone befuddled including Anzu. She looked into his icy blue eyes and wondered, 'What is he getting at? Is this some sort of rhetorical question or something more of catching me off guard?' Kaiba shrugged and felt the uneasiness between them. He turned around and huffed, "If you're going to be this difficult, than why I bothered to come in here for!" Anzu stared as he slammed the door and thought, 'That was a very strange and freaky conversation… it just doesn't make any sense, and why the heck does it feel like I'm being watched?' Anzu looked around her office and eyed it suspiciously for any flying monkeys or sly rats.

Sighing rather disappointed she went back to her work having the question bouncing her head continuously, "Why come to MY office when you can always call up? I just don't get you Kaiba."

Geri laughed ridiculously and pressed the stop button on her recorder. She kissed the recorder and smiled, "Oh Seto Kaiba would you be in a mess of horror!" She laughed more only choking on her gum viciously.

WARG! How ya like? If you read my profile this might be my last chappie! NO DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT ME PLEASE! squirms in fear I just don't have the love for Yu-Gi-Oh anymore, but hey itll come back to me in a few more weeks or so. smiles nervously hey don't give me evil glares…I already had enough of those. waves hands you know I might give you another, and sooner or later itll keep coming until the story is officially done! YAH YAH YAH!

QueensofHearts4u: I totally agree on the hate hate one…it has so much drama. But haven't really decided on who and who. Erg I hate this. Hey, don't be so mean to my employees they may be perverted by I still love them like…um…spinach…yeah like um spinach (gags)

Hope I see ya around sooner or later!

City'sKitty OUT! --zzzz


	4. She's Mine and Only Mine

Disclaimer: I have been abused from so many calls. I just don't think ill even be fit enough to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh someone hold me! X.X sniff

**Employees' Rumors**

Ryou found himself looking at Anzu's room. He dazed out staring at the comforters of her bed and then finally he sighed, "Like that's ever going to happen…but if only I had at her at the-" He shook his head and thought regretfully, 'Bad thoughts Ryou. Instincts of man hood is really killing me.' He turned to leave and enter into the study room of their dorm, serving himself another cup of coffee and stopping himself on making mischievous plans on how to get Anzu. Her laugh was so haunting though, her smarts were too witty, and her outgoing personality is sometimes tiring but the beauty of her, brown hair azure eyes slender toned body was just making him fired up. 'Fired up for what?' Ryou thought contemplating on his thoughts. A little voice said mockingly, _'Fired up to make her yours, Ryou. You can't keep acting so confine in your own generosity. It's just too good for you own sake. If you want to live free Ryou, than let your other side take over, let it make sense to you instead of locking it away._"

Ryou slammed the coffee mug down letting it slosh violently in the cup. The voice continued, "_Come on Ryou. You can't keep Anzu to yourself and not be yourself. So many things you find beautiful in her just makes you want to hold her right, Ryou?_" Ryou ran his hand through his white bangs and nodded as if speaking to someone face to face, "Yes. Yes, I do. I can't stand watching her alone out there without me by her side. I can't take it anymore." The voice stayed quiet for a while until it asked, "_Than will you let go of your confined attitude. Seal that away instead of your true being? You can't be whole without that other personality standing with you also side by side, Ryou. You have to let go…' _The voice faded and left Ryou dizzy. He sank down to his butt and let his head hang, he mumbled, "I can't be whole without having my other personality with me. Anzu wouldn't love me if I stay so protected, I want to be free. Should I let go?" His voice grew husky and eyes were covered by the shadow of his bangs. He continued with a wicked grin, "I think that would be a fine idea."

Anzu paid the taxi driver her money and huffed out of the taxi with her large blue bag on her side. Anzu stood on the pavement and looked around rather suspicious. Ever since that weird conversation with Kaiba it seems as if everyone was looking at her, even the birds that flew above her. 'Weird.' She thought while walking to the entrance of her college.

Students surrounded the billboard for sign-up jobs and none of them even looked at the list of the Grand Corporation that Kaiba led. And there at the top and lonely list was her name signed small and petite. She groaned and kept walking to her dorm trying to ignore the stares that the fan girls of Seto Kaiba kept giving her. She opened the door of her shared dorm with Ryou and dropped her heavy bag on the floor. She called rather sluggishly, "Ryou! I came back from the job, you should…" She drifted as she looked at the vacant dark room. 'Huh? Where's Ryou?' Everything was dark and the only light that appeared was from the bathroom. She advanced towards slowly, dropping her bag onto the harden floor. She asked again, "Ryou? Are you in there?" Approaching the door slowly, she finally had her hand pressed against it, the door opened and the gush of light seeped through the dorm. She was expecting Ryou there but he wasn't. She huffed and looked around coming out of the bathroom. She turned her attention to the sweet smell of coffee that lifted in her nostrils as she in took it in with satisfaction. Narrowing herself up the two stairs, she went to the coffee maker, pulling out a cup…Wait. She looked at the cup beside her and stared at how full it was. 'Ryou must have done this…and' she pressed her hand against it and sighed, 'It's still warm.' Her mind raced, and her heart skipped beats suddenly. She was afraid. Anzu squeaked as she turned around, "Ryou, stop playing games." She sped walk to her room, Anzu looking around before entering. Her room seemed fine in the dark, but…she fumbled for the switch, where was the light? Her heart skipped beats again, she flicked the switch and nothing happened. She tried again until a deep resonating voice whispered in her ear, "I think it's broken, Anzu. Someone has to fix it up, eh?"

Mokuba jumped onto the sofa just arriving from school, his long shaggy raven hair fluffed in his face while he looked for the remote. He muttered under his breathe occasionally until finally he found it. He laid back and turned the big screen on with a smile. The channel that popped up was the news…how typical. Even though Mokuba was only a little kid, he still had the common sense that the news is important. A lady with red hair and dark brown eyes continued from the middle of her sentence, "…and so that's what happens with the three little kids. Now, the most top news on this day is the most all known Seto Kaiba." Mokuba's ears perched, "We have heard from a few employees that Seto Kaiba has a relationship with one of his employees. Those words and evidence his real and we have permission on showing that evidence, tonight at 6. Now-" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs, "SETO!"

Seto stared at his lab top and began typing again, until, "SETO!" Seto looked up and made no hesitation on assisting is brother. He ran towards the large living room with three sofas facing a large glass coffee table. He stared at his wide eye brother and asked, "What's wrong, Mokuba?" Mokuba looked at his brother with daggers, "Why didn't you tell me, Seto! I thought you told all your secrets to me!" Seto looked a little puzzled, "What? I do Mokuba." Mokuba didn't believe it, he wailed, "You liar! They say that you are having a relationship with one of your employees! And you didn't even tell me! Why!" He started crying. Seto nearly fell over instead he wobbled, "I'm having a what?" He slowly walked towards him and comforted him, "Mokuba I would never have a relationship with a low class employee. I mean all of them have families and plus im not even interested." A little voice crackled, "_Yeah right Seto, you only went to Anzu's office to check out her body. Saying you wouldn't lie._" Seto pushed the little voice away, "Mokuba, it's not a big deal. Plus, I'll make sure those worthless employees never mess with me."

Geri looked at all the cash she had collected from the news people. 'Gees, I'm rich! I definitely need to find more things that are such a weakness to dear stupid Kaiba. I can't wait for the expression on his face. I just can't wait.' She rubbed her hands together and pushed all the cash into her pockets and purse. She flicked her hair and kept walking to her large target…Kaiba Corp.

I personally hate this chapter. It seems as if I didn't even try except maybe the part with Ryou talking to himself…whatever. I suddenly feel so guilty though. The person named Bob or whatever needs to take a chill pill, I understand you must have a temper going on because I said im not making another chapter in a while…but geez its only a fic. You'll be expecting another chapter in the next week or so…I really am getting tired of this fic but hey I won't jinx it! I love you all even you Bob with a bad word display! MUAH!

City's Kitty OUT! (I really need to think of some sort of motivation for this fic…sigh)


End file.
